All That Matters
by xgraciela
Summary: Wilson realizes how important is House in his life. H/W established relationship. Sort of post-ep after the S4 finale, but it has its own plot. I'll stop babbling now, go and read it..lol One-shot. Reviews welcome.


_Nothing major, but this fic was deep in my head already for some time and it wanted out : ) _

_Mild spoilers for season 4 finale. Beta'd by quick spncsifreak. Many thanks!!_

* * *

"Wilson...there's been an accident..."

Wilson stared disbelievingly at Cuddy and gaped a little. "What?" And the first droplets of worries started to fill his mind.

_House hasn't showed up at work yet..._

"Why are you telling me this?" He said in a soft and tiny voice.

Cuddy let out a small sob but she definitely wasn't crying yet. "There are many cars in there. They haven't found all the bodies yet, but lots of them are already dead," she made a pause, words dying in her throat.

"But why are you telling this to me?" Wilson still hoped that there was a chance, that nothing bad had happened to his friend.

He was so, so wrong.

"They found House's ID card between all the mess and called me..." She paused again and stared at him with worried eyes, which were almost glistering now.

"But it's not...It can't be true! " Wilson burst out, her words finally sinking in and making him sick.

"Wilson...James. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered and sobbed a little. Wilson couldn't believe his ears.

"You mean...he's..._in _there...somewhere?" He asked slowly, not wanting to realize that he already knew the answer.

Cuddy nodded slightly and hugged him. The embrace came just in the right time because Wilson started to feel something in his eyes stung. Even though he closed them quickly, some wetness worked its way out.

_It'd been two months since Amber had left him alone in a world full of grief and anger. It'd been a month since he and House finally 'talked' and both realized they had always wanted to be together. And it'd been two weeks since Wilson moved back in with House and exactly one week since he'd started to sleep in House's bed. It'd been three beautiful days since they decided to actually 'sleep' together. And finally it'd been only one long day since he'd last told House he loved him._

Now it should have ended? Wilson wasn't sure he could take it.

He had to be silent for a long time, because Cuddy put her hand onto his shoulder and maneuvered him to sit down on the bench.

"We don't know if he's seriously injured yet." She said, more likely to calm herself than Wilson.

"But we also don't know that he isn't," Wilson answered painfully and felt terrible for saying it.

_How is it that when you are finally happy with both your life and relationship, then something bad happens and shatters your optimism into little pieces?_

Cuddy didn't answer, because there were no good words right now. They had to wait and they both continued in waiting for some information in their own ways. Cuddy sat in her office, her hand on the phone so she could pick it up immediately. Wilson stood in the ER, where dozens of sick people were lying or just sitting and waiting for medical care. He was trying desperately to find one exact cane with flames or these deep blue eyes looking back at him and making his heart melt. He had to smile when he remembered the day when he and House had been buying that cane in one very odd shop (well, at least by Wilson's view). Wilson had to admit, it _was _cool after all. It seemed that House had lost it in the terrible bus crash, but then it was collected with other things which were found on the bus and House got it back.

It was almost in the evening when one of the last ambulances went in, lighting the entrance with its lights a little. Two EMTs were carrying in the gurney with some poor guy, but it wasn't House and Wilson felt himself panicking.

"Any others coming?" He asked, desperately wanting to hear one clear answer.

"No sir. I think this is the last one." One of the paramedics replied quickly while wheeling the gurney towards the exam room.

Wilson's world shattered into so many little pieces and there was absolutely no one left to pick them back up and glue them back together. He hung his head down and stood alone in the middle of hospital corridor. He knew he should probably call other hospitals, or more likely other _morgues. _On the other hand, the injured doctors, if they were conscious and if it was possible, were usually moved into "their" hospital. And since the accident took place only about two miles from PPTH...well, there was still some chance but Wilson didn't feel like talking with anyone or calling at all, so he just slid down into another cold and unwelcoming plastic chair which stood quietly here.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. Only the sounds of upcoming ambulance could make him open his eyes again. He blinked and ran towards the car or more likely its back door. It opened and Wilson's heart clenched when he saw _House's cane_ balancing in the corner. God, the cane could probably survive everything after those two accidents!

Wilson didn't know what to feel at the moment. House's cane was here, which meant House was there, which meant he was probably alive but which meant also that he could still die. All these thoughts ran through Wilson's head in one single millisecond, but then he was pushed away by one of the paramedics.

"Make some space; we need to get him inside!" The man yelled and Wilson was dragged back into the reality when he jumped away, almost falling down.

As they were moving the gurney from the ambulance, Wilson caught his first glance at House. His friend, his _lover_ looked terrible but not as bad as he could have. House's eyes were closed, there was a nasal cannula attached to his face and also an IV running down into his hand. A big red gash was glistering on his forehead and the blood was still wet on his cheek. Wilson couldn't let himself slide back into the doctor-mode. Still, he needed only a moment to compose himself and ran after them towards one of the exam rooms.

Everything was like a dream from now. He was standing there and listening to the ER team and how they were making decisions and doing their best to keep House stable.

"Is it bad?" He heard a voice behind him. Wilson turned around to find Cuddy standing there.

"I..." He stuttered, "I don't know." He realized he hadn't even looked at House's chart yet or hadn't asked any of the nursing staff how his friend was doing and what was wrong with him.

Cuddy recovered as first and dragged him away. He tried to protest but all his attempts were overridden by her. She seemed to be calm for now. Someone from the ER had to call her with the news. It wasn't like before when she hadn't known whether or not to cry or hope. Now, she was all composed and supportive and Wilson wondered where she had it in her.

"Let them do their job, you are the family."

It was almost ironic when Wilson realized he'd heard this from her not a very long time ago.

"Yeah," he nodded and put his shaking left hand behind the back of his neck.

"Why, Cuddy?" He asked quietly after a while and felt his emotions wash over him.

"I don't know." She answered softly and quietly. "Maybe it's some kind of weird test you must go through."

A pathetic smile crept over his face and he nodded slowly. Memories of Amber in the hospital bed were coming back even though he didn't want them to and he felt powerless and empty, unable to help.

"I don't want to lose him." He admitted to Cuddy and even to himself. It'd been a short time but one of the best times in Wilson's life. The time he had been spending with House in the last two weeks in _their _apartment had been the nicest thing that had ever happened to him.

"I know. And you won't." Cuddy reassured him. "He's here, he's safe. Now he only needs you to be there for him."

Wilson sighed and lowered his head.

"Are you going to be alright?" Cuddy asked. "I'll go, check on them and see how's he doing, okay?"

He only nodded and didn't say a word. When Cuddy left, he let the tears flow. Not sad tears or tears of joy. He just wanted to feel some emotion right now, while waiting.

"It's nasty, but not horrible." Cuddy's voice sounded from the distance when she reappeared a few minutes later. Wilson looked at her with a hope in his eyes.

"Concussion grade 2, broken ulna in his left arm and two broken ribs on the left side. Plus some bruises and scratches. No internal bleeding or damage, but they are going to do an MRI just to be sure. He's stable and out of danger." She smiled and Wilson let out a deep breath he hadn't realized holding.

"Thank God," he sighed.

"They're moving him into a room. He's still out of it but he should come around soon if you want to be with him." Cuddy continued.

Of course he wanted to be with him! He had to say so many things to him. Wilson nodded eagerly and almost ran away, leaving Cuddy with a small smile on her face.

House was quiet in his bed when Wilson arrived and settled down into the chair, grabbing his lover's hand in a firm grip.

"It's going to be alright, okay?" He whispered and kissed House on his cheek. "I love you." He said it softly and there were tears in his eyes again.

Everything sank in as he realized he could have stayed alone again and there would have been no remarks and jokes around him and there would have been no fun at all.

If Wilson hadn't been sure whether or not to stay with House, now he was, because all that mattered was lying in front of him.

_The end._

_

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope it doesn't disappoint!_


End file.
